Are We There Yeti? Deleted Scene
by 45dfdf4ljljip
Summary: Heather thinks Gwen has died. How will she react?


**A/N: As the title suggests, this obviously takes place during the **_**Total Drama Island**_** episode "Are We There Yeti?".**

Heather's fingers met the grass as she fell face first on the ground, completely drenched. When she finally caught her breath she got up on her hands and knees and turned toward the river. "I could have _drowned_ because of you, you clumsy freak! And now my hair and clothes are _wet_ because _you_ can't watch your step!" Silence. "Hello?" She got up and turned around to face the river, now crouching. No sign of Gwen.

She stood up and brushed off her hands. "Gwen! Get out of the river!" Still nothing. "Ha-ha. Very funny. If you're gonna play dead, do it to screw with the boys. Not me. I thought we agreed to team up for this challenge." With her hands on her hips she finally saw Gwen face down in the river. "Gwen! Gweeennnn? God damn it." She ran after the goth and grabbed her arm, pulling her out onto the grass. She threw Gwen on her back and glared at her. "I already knew you suck at everything in life, but I can't believe how much you suck at swimming!" Gwen remained stationary. Heather kicked her side. "Hello? You can drop the act already!" Nothing.

"Quit messing with me!" She crouched and picked up Gwen's head to smack her across the face; then backhand the other cheek. Still nothing. "I am going to give you five seconds to get off your ass and apologize to me for knocking me into the river. One…two….three – I'm warning you! Four…five! That's it, get up!" She pulled on Gwen's arm and realized Gwen's entire body was flimsy, like a doll. "Okay you're starting to freak me out…" Nothing.

Heather got down on her knees. "Okay, I am warning you for the last time! If you don't get up I'm going to put you back in the river and then I'm going to ditch you." She continued to smack the lifeless girl's face. _She can't really be in danger, can she_?

She looked around and grabbed Gwen's wrist to feel her pulse. "How…how am I supposed to do this? Ugh!" _Dammit I don't know how to do this crap,_ Heather thought._ Why didn't I pay attention to health class? Oh right, I was too busy filing my nails. Which is _way_ more important than listening to – okay, focus. I'll have to try CPR – excluding the kissing thing or whatever the hell that is. That's just nasty. _She threw her hands on Gwen's upper chest and pushed down. _Wait, her chest is mostly boob! How am I gonna… _"Errrr… So for CPR do I just…" she put her hands on Gwen's breasts and then immediately pulled away. "Okay, no. I'm not touching those…"

Heather looked around the forest. "Hello? Producer people? Aren't you going to do something here?" she called out to the empty forest. "Ugggh, Gwen come on!" Still wasn't moving. She shook the flimsy girl. "What is wrong with you, you stupid – I demand you wake up now!" She smacked the goth's face one last time and finally gave up.

_Nononono, this…this can't be right. She's not dead, no she can't be! That is impossible. She's just unconscious or faking it. Not that I care about her. I don't, I just need her to win invincibility is all. _Suddenly she couldn't even believe her own thoughts anymore. Tears formed in her eyes. "Okay, everything's cool. She's just…" _Am I hyperventilating? I can't be panicking, can I? Gwen can't be…_

"Gwen?" Nothing. "Gwen?" She paused and felt her stomach turn inside-out. "No, no…NO! Come on Gwen, don't die! I've never seen anyone die before and I don't plan on seeing it any time soon. So WAKE UP!" She pushed down on Gwen's chest repeatedly. "Don't you give up on me, you stupid whore! I'm too popular to appear responsible for someone's death. Even though this is all _your_ fault, I still can't let you die! In fact, saving your life would probably make me more popular than I already am. So get up!"

Gwen still didn't move. "…Okay, you know what? Fine! I'll admit it, I hate your guts but if you die I _would_ care a _little_ bit. All right? I've wanted to make your life miserable since the start of the game but I don't want you to DIE!" Nothing happened, Gwen remained lifeless. Heather whimpered as she lifted Gwen's head and wrapped her arms around her. "Gwen I...I'm sorry." she whispered. The queen bee squeezed her tighter and then scooted away. She did all she could to hold back her tears. "I guess it's too late to say this but I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I'm so mean to you I'm sorry I kissed Trent I'm sorry I read your diary I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She collapsed on top of the goth and squeezed her.

Her voice was a light whisper again. "I'll take it all back – _everything_ – if you just _live!_"

"Wow Heather, did you really mean all that?"

Heather screamed as Gwen instantly came back to life. "Gwu-Gweeeennnn?" The smirk on Gwen's face gave it away. "Were you faking this WHOLE TIME?"

* * *

**Gwen's Confessional**

"My brother says I always had a talent for pretending to be dead. I know what I did to Heather was mean, but after all the crap she put me through over the past seven weeks I can't say she doesn't deserve it. When I tripped over that rock and we fell in the water I realized that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen if I faked my own death. I just can't believe how much dirt I got out of her! She'll never live this down."

* * *

**Heather's Confessional**

"NOTHING, you hear that? _Nothing_ I said back there was true! You got that? I was just playing it all up for the cameras to show how good of an actress I am and to humor gullible little Gwenny. I knew she wasn't dead the whole time and I did NOT mean a _single_ _word_ I said to that worthless piece of –"

* * *

Gwen laughed sheepishly as she slowly scooted away from Heather. "Hehe, um yeah…soooo it was all a trick. Uh….good one…huh?"

Heather's face came to the biggest frown Gwen had ever seen. Her clenched fists were kept at the sides of her head as she grinded her teeth. Her face grew so red Gwen swore she could have heard a teapot whistling somewhere inside Heather's skull.

"I'm…going…to…_FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!_"

Gwen screamed and ran as Heather chased after her. "GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT _REALLY_ HAPPENS WHEN I SEE YOU DIE!"

"Wait, Heather! I –"

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_SPLAAAASH! _

Gwen's voice came to a sudden stop. Heather slowly walked away from the river with her fists clenched and then stopped to put her hands on her hips. "I'm not saving her this time." She crossed her arms in the silence. "…I'm NOT!"


End file.
